primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Hilary Becker
Hilary Becker trained at Sandhurst and has a distinguished military record, working in Special Ops before being recruited by Lester to protect the ARC team. He's more akin to shooting first, asking questions later. Bio Hilary Becker is a new military captain who comes onto the team to watch their backs so that none of them get killed or eaten. Becker comes from a military family and background, and is moved from special operations to the Primeval team. Mansfield has stated that he has 'amiable friction' with Connor and he sees himself as the person who 'looks after' the team. Connor nicknames him "action man" (Episode 3.1). He has been seen to carry a combat shotgun for a lot of his appearances, though the chances he has to use it are not often as the beasts often need to be returned alive. Episode 3.1 When Becker is first seen, he is talking to Lester as he has been told he is the bodyguard of the team. Lester says he doesn't want anyone else to get killed, referring to when Stephen Hart was killed. Becker joins the team and is introduced to the team by Nick Cutter. He is first left with Connor Temple and Sarah Page, an egyptologist from the museum where the Anomaly has been detected. When Cutter calls and tells them they have found the creature. becker heads off to join them, with Connor telling them that "action man" is coming. Becker helps them get the Pristichampsus, a huge armoured crocodile, back to the museum. Once there, the team get into a bit of trouble trying to get the creature back. Sarah tells them to kneel before the beast and Becker refused to at first, but changed his mind when the creature came nearer. Episode 3.2 Becker offers to go with Jenny Lewis when Cutter predicts an Anomaly to open, but she tells him that it might be nothing. He didn't let Sarah in after she lost her ID Card to get into the ARC, until one of his secuirty men said that the card had been used earlier. He cornered the Cleaner Clone when he was breaking into Cutter's locker and is forced to shoot him when he refuses to put down his pistol. Cutter sees the Cleaner after he is shot, and says that it is impossible because he saw The Cleaner die in the Silurian. Becker is reluctant to believe Cutter, thinking it might have been his twin brother. Cutter then says he used to work for Helen Cutter, and that she must have done something to bring him back from the dead. At this, Becker said Helen was scarier than he'd first thought. Episode 3.3 Becker goes with the team when an Anomaly has been detected in a London hospital. He and Connor are left together before Cutter rings them and they go to find him and Abby Maitland as they are trapped in a room with a woman in labour. Becker was sure he could find the operating theatre (he was a trained soldier after all), but he couldn't find it, but instead he and Connor caught a Diictodon, a very cute but nuisance-causing creature from the Permian. When Becker gets to the operating theatre, he finds the woman has had a baby and asks Cutter who locked them in there, but Cutter didn't know who. When they gets back to the ARC, he notices his security team didn't check their ID, and went to have a word with security. He then went inside and finds Abby, Sarah, Jenny, Lester and Connor being held in a sorage room guarded by a Cleaner Clone, whom he knocks out. He then escorts Connor to get a disk onto the sound system intended to render Helen's people useless. They are caught by one of Helen's clones and Becker fights it. he and Connor are forced to fight it before Connor gets the audio clip on, which makes the clone stand down, along with the other clones. As Helen's Cutter Clone set off a bomb, he and Connor returned to help the others evacuate the ARC. He looked on as the others cried at the death of Cutter. Episode 3.4 Becker goes with the team to a new Anomaly site, but in surprised to see Captain Wilder, a fellow soldier who once trined Becker, standing in their way. Wilder's boss Christine Johnson has the team sent away, but before they leave, she notes that Becker is an old colleague of her bodyguard, and implies that she can give them the opportunity to work together again. He and his men got stuck in traffic while transporting Connor's Anomaly Locking Mechanism to an airport, and by the time they arrived, Jenny and Connor had been rescued by Danny Quinn from a pair of journalists, who themselves had been attacked by a creature. Jenny orders him to arrest Quinn after he has secured the journalists, but before he could the creature, a Giganotosaurus, returned and escaped onto the runway. Becker went with Jenny to help save the crew of a 747 airplane and got stuck under the plane as the dinosaur attacked, but Connor provides a distraction. When Connor was pined on the runway, Danny distracts the Gigantosaurus in a helicopter, and Becker and Jenny went in Abby's car to collect Connor, who was forecd to sit on Becker's lap. As Danny was pursued by the dinosaur through the Anomaly, Becker tried to convince Jenny to get the Anomaly locked, but she wanted to give Danny a chance, a mistake in Becker's mind. Fortunately he returned and the Anomaly was locked, so Becker apologised to Jenny, and went to arrest the 'kamikazee pilot', only for him to escape on his motorbike. Episode 3.5 Becker is alerted when an alarm goes off in the ARC and when Jenny assumes its Helen again, he prepares to shoot on sight, but it turns out to be Danny and is not happy with the break-in. He takes Danny to Lester who is not too happy either and asked if Becker can pistol-whip him. Becker went with the team to an apartment where an Anomaly had opened, and when a deadly fungus was discovered, he went with Abby and Jenny to search for the apartment owner, Sir Richard Bentley in cae he had been infected. Despite searches of a train station, they were led to an underground tunnel where Bentley had turned into a Fungus Creature. Danny arrived with flamethrowers, and Becker and the others try to attack and kill the monster before Sarah rings them up to say heat doesn't work. They finally get the creature trapped in a van, and when they return to the ARC with the creature, it escapes, so they try to find it and kills it with the cold, which does work. Becker watched as Danny went after the creature which was attacking Jenny before it was killed and was present as Danny was appointed the new team leader. Episode 3.6 Becker and Danny were testing security at the ARC, and was berated by Lester for allowing Quinn to absail down a ventalation shaft. When Danny said that a camera in there was a waste of time, Becker said there wasn't one, and the two realised someone was watching them. Another camera found in Lester's office made them realise it was Christine Johnson, and as the team prepared to escape with the Artefact Becker warned them that she was already outside, and then he helped them get outside via the shaft Danny had broken into. Being the only one not held at Christine's soldier's weapons, he ordered them to lower their weapons, and when he respectfully told Christine he didn't answer to her, was handed an official document stating she was now in charge. as Lester was escorted out of the ARC, Christine offered him a rapid promotion if he helped capture the team and the Artifact. He stays at the ARC when a new Anomaly is detected, and when her men fail, offers to go himself as they had been informed the team were also there and that he knew how Quinn's mind worked. Christine agreed, and Becker asked why she didn't inform the Minister, as Lester had always informed him of mission updates, and she told him she didn't want to and then insulted the Minister. Becker arrived at the Anomaly site and found the team and said that they were under arrest; Connor asked if he was Johnson's man now, and replied he was just following orders, like a good little soldier boy as Danny described him. At the ARC, Lester arrived and when Christine asked Becker asked him to escort Lester out, Becker said he couldn't do that, and revealed that he had recorded her insulting of the Minister and sent a copy to Lester, who had in turn sent it to the Minister himself. Lester had been reinstated and Christine ordered to meet with the Minister, and Lester gave his appreceation, was kissed on the cheek by Sarah and Danny appologised despite not being the apologetic kind. Episode 3.7 Becker joins Abby on the hunt for the rampant Dracorex while Connor and Danny search for the knight, Sir William de Mornay, who is after the dinosaur, thinking it to be a dragon. Becker and Abby pursue the creature, and he insists on killing the creature several times, but Abby repeatedly says she doesn't want it harmed, and when it is cornered in a strawberry farm, she threatens to shoot him when Becker aims his gun at it. It charges at him and after falling through a stack of crates he aimed his shotgun, only for the creature to collapse. He tells abby to take a look at it, and she tells Becker that moving it is 'his job', and he replies by saying "Oh, dinosaur transportation?". He helped Abby pull a wooden spike out of the dinosaur and they began to operate on it. When de Mornay threatened to kill Abby and the Dracorex, he ordered the knight to put down his weapon, but Sarah convinced the knight to yield, and he watched as de Mornay returned through the Anomaly. Connor turns up at a friend of Abby's brother, Tony, place to get Rex back from Tony who won it off Jack in a game of poker. Connor says he's going to take Rex and leave, and Tony says, "Oh yeah? You and whose army?". Connor stepped back to bring Becker and two of his soldiers into veiw holding their guns and says, "Mine, actually." Episode 3.8 Becker reluctantly went with Connor, Abby and Danny through an Anomaly to the Future while trying to save Jack Maitland, despite his insistence that they wait for backup. The team come under attack from a Future Predator, and Becker shoots it with his shotgun. As they took cover, Abby angrily said that the sound of his shot will have attracted the attention of every predator around for miles, and Connor explains that they see sound, and so Becker added a silencer to his pistol. Though he once again pointed out they needed backup, Danny said they would continue on, and Becker said that Danny was supposed to make the tough decisions and that Jack was almost certainly dead. Once again taking cover inside a building, Becker told Abby that getting herself killed wouldn't help her brother, and though she ran off with Danny, Connor lured a nearby Predator inside, and Becker shot it in the head. The pair eventually reunited with the others who had begun pulling Jack out of a shaft he had fallen into. As several more Predators approached, Becker distracted them by shooting at them with his pistol without the silencer, and ran into an abandoned building whil being closely pursued. This leads the team to believe he's dead, but he later turns up alive inside an rusted car, and killed a Predator chasing them. They escaped through the Anomaly, which was quickly locked by Sarah to prevent more creatures coming through. When Jack later asked Abby what was going on, she said that she couldn't or Becker would have to kill him, and he was already looking for an excuse Episode 3.9 Becker helps Abby, Connor and Sarah return some of the Embolotherium to the Anomaly, but is ultimately unable to do much when the anomaly closes. Though he and his soldiers shot at the chargin creatures which threatened the campsite, they were saved by the mysterious Eve Danny had brough with him, who opened another Anomaly, which the creatures ran through. Becker later returned to the ARC with Connor and Sarah, and the saw the name Claudia Brown in Eve's diary which Danny had given Sarah, and asked who she was, but Connor said that only two people knew about that name, one of which was the now dead Cutter. They apparently explained what was going on to becker, as he burst into the operations room with his gun pointed at Eve. He proceeded to take part in a standoff with his soldiers and Captain Wilder with Helen Cutter, who had disguised herself as Eve and was now holding Christine at gunpoint and demanding the Artifact. They reluctantly lower their weapons at lester's orders, and once helen had fled with Christine, Becker goes with the team to Johnson's base of operations. Before he can fire on the Predator attacking Christine Johnson, the Anomaly closed, and they prepared to head to the Race Track Anomaly to go back to the future, as that was where Helen had gone to. Episode 3.10 While Danny Abby and Connor go to search for Helen in the future, Becker goes with Sarah to the Johnson's HQ, as the Anomaly there had reopened. While investigating, Becker and Sarah end up fighting for their lives against three Megopteran. Becker managed to severely wound one, before they got trapped in a cage by the other two. Becker manages to electrucute the Megopterans with exposed wires conducted on the metal. Back at the Race Circuit, Becker and Sarah wait for Danny and the others to return. After a long time waiting, and not realising they had followed Helen to the Cretaceous and the Pliocene to keep her from wiping out hominds and prevent humankind's evolution, Sarah said to Becker that she had an idea to try and find them in the Future. Between Series 3 and Series 4Series 4 Becker and Sarah arrive in the Future to try and rescue Danny, Abby and Connor. However, Sarah is attacked and killed by what is probably a Future Predator while calling Becker's name. Becker, feeling responsible for what happened to the team, returns to the present and resigns from the ARC. S4 Prequel Episode 1 Becker, who has since decided to resign from the ARC after Sarah was killed in the rescue attempt, is interviewed concerning the dissapearance of Danny, Abby and Connor. He gives his name and is asked if he believes they are still alive, he simply says that they haven't found any bodies. He explains that he tried looking for them stopped but after the last attempt, the aforementioned attempt which resulted in Sarah's death. He says he doesn't know what happened to the others after the went through, but he thinks about it everyday. He is asked if he will withdraw his resignation, he says that he won't but is told that Lester believes they are still alive. Becker is told that they need Lester, and that Lester wants him, convincing him to withdraw his resignation. S4 Prequel Episode 2 Becker arrives at the new ARC where is met by the new field coordinator, Jess Parker, who welcomes him back. He is surprised at her age, her behavior and her dress style, all unusual for a field coordinator. She shows him files about the new team leader, Matt Anderson, as Lester wants him to look it over to see if everything is okay. This intrigues Becker that Lester still chooses the staff as he thought that the ARC was now privately owned. Jess explains that it's "50-50 government and private". He asks if Lester still reports to the Minister rather than "this Nobel Prize winning bloke from Prospero". Jess tells him that he's called Philip Burton and that Lester has to keep both of them happy. When Becker looks through Matt's rather impressive CV, he asks if he is the only candidate. Jess asks if he's got to "the bit about Everest", Becker doesn't care much for people who feel the need to boast about things. Jess insults Becker by saying that he's going to "put the brakes" on him because he's too good it would be "pretty lame". He insists that he isn't putting the brakes on anybody, Jess says that Matt is perfect for the job as he is ex-military, decorated for heroism and an expert on animal behaviour with countless references. Becker tries to brush off her accusations when she says that someone would think he wouldn't want his boss to be better than him. Becker deduces that she's making fun of him, she chuckles and says she's checking him he can crack a smile, since he does, that means that so far he's better company than a Mammoth. Becker gets the last laugh when he tricks her into thinking she's got something on her face. S4 Prequel Episode 3 In Matt's first meeting with Jess, Becker arrives and grudgingly welcomes him. They have their first dispute when Matt says that the Special Forces should wear civilian clothes as the uniforms are a bit conspicuous. Becker argues that the uniform promotes unity and gives his men authority in the field. When Matt says that the "big guns" would have the same effect Becker says that the uniforms promote public confidence especially when weapons are involved and neither Nick or Danny had a problem with them. Matt decides that the will talk about it later but first asks him to show him around. Becker agrees and decides to show him around the armoury, as Becker leaves, Jess assures Matt that Becker is acutally nice. S4 Prequel Episode 4 As Jess and Matt are walking together, Becker catches up with them, asking Matt if it's true he order non-lethal weapons, this outrages him as he says the team need real guns as they're not "collecting for a petting zoo", warning that the creatures aren't just interesting they're also deadly. Matt asures him he knows, Becker asks if he knows what happens when they cut corners, "people get hurt, people die". Matt tells him to give the new weapons a chance, saying that he might be pleasently surprised. When Matt leaves, Jess assures that he's alright, but Becker doesn't trust him and promises the rest of the team won't either. Becker and Jess both attend Matt's speech to the ARC staff, with Lester also present, when Matt says he does not believe that Connor, Abby and Danny are dead and there is still hope for them and he is rejecting the government's findings, Jess uses this to assure Becker that Matt is okay. S4 Prequel Episode 5 Becker and Matt take a look at new tracking units given to them by Jess, who explains that they collect data on the anomalies and are part of the new comm system and with these, she can monitor and record everything they say while out in the field. When Matt asks if it's necessary, Becker says of course it as if they get into trouble, it will be known about it immediately. When Jess says that the device will stop feeding back when they go through an anomaly, Becker asks why that is an issue as the policy is strict, no one goes through no matter what reason. As he leaves, Jess says to Matt that she wasn't saying that anyone should go through, Matt explains that he knows, Becker is affected due to the loss of his friends. Later on, Jess meets up with Becker and apologises for earlier, he apologises too saying he overreacted. He tells her it's okay with her asking about the old team and she can ask him, she asks him one thing even though she assumes it's classified. Jess is confused because she thought the old team folowed Helen Cutter into the Future but she's heard people talking about the past and early Humans. Becker explains in private that when the others didn't return, Sarah deciphered something in Helen Cutter's diary about Site 333 in the Great Rift Valley, where the ancestors of Humanity evolved, Sarah was always certain that Helen was trying to find her way back somehow to murder Humanity's ancestors, wipe out the Human race before it even started. Becker and Matt later face an Iguanodon at a beauty school, Matt would later remark to Gideon that although Becker is a pain he's good at what he does. Series 4 Not much has been revealed about Becker in series four yet, except the fact that a new character, Jess Parker, will have a crush on him. A newly released document confirms that Becker retired from the ARC after Abby, Connor and Danny were trapped in the past and Philip Burton took over the ARC. He also blames himself for the death of Sarah - who died during the mission to rescue Abby, Connor and Danny. He comes out of retirement at the request of James Lester. When the ARC was privatised, Becker resigned from the military and took up the position of 'Head of Security' (essentially doing the same job). He continues to maintain a security presence at incursions, and the team’s safety is still his priority. This series he adamantly opposes anyone going through anomalies, given what happened last series, and this is a source of conflict between him and Matt. In this series, Becker will find himself the centre of another team member’s romantic interest. Maybe we’ll begin to see a whole new side to Becker away from his body armour and his guns... Episode 4.1 Episode 4.2 Episode 4.3 Episode 4.4 Appearances Canonical *''Primeval Evolved'' Intro *Episode 3.1 *''Primeval Evolved'' Week 1 *Episode 3.2 *''Primeval Evolved'' Week 2 *Episode 3.3 *''Primeval Evolved'' Week 3 *Episode 3.4 *Episode 3.5 *''Fire and Water'' *Episode 3.6 *Episode 3.7 *Episode 3.8 *Episode 3.9 *Episode 3.10 *S4 Prequel Episode 1 *S4 Prequel Episode 2 *S4 Prequel Episode 3 *S4 Prequel Episode 4 *S4 Prequel Episode 5 *Episode 4.1 *Episode 4.2 *Episode 4.3 *Episode 4.4 Gallery :Also see: Category:Images of Hilary Becker File:Copy of 3Primeval Ben3-1-.jpg Untitled y.PNG Becker, Hilary Becker, Hilary Becker, Hilary Becker, Hilary Becker, Hilary